Blonde Cat
by Lunatic Eve HellScythe
Summary: Seorang anak yang berpenampilan urakan dan seakan tidak peduli bahaya yang berprofesi sebagai sweeper ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang gelap dibalik sebuah organisasi. Siapakah dia?Slight Humor Inside. Not Yaoi! Based from Black Cat.Chap 2 update! RnR if you like...
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! Eve author baru disini... :D**

**Eve mencoba untuk membuat fanfic, tapi idenya bukan 100% punya Eve karena Eve mengambil inspirasi dari Black Cat karya Kentaro Yabuki. Tapi Eve usahain gak terlalu mirip... :D**

**Tambahan : Sebelum terjadi kesalahan saat memanggil author, mending Eve kasih tau sekarang kalau Eve tuh cowok. (Cape dikira cewek mulu)**

**Happy reading! :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Blonde Cat © **Lunatic Eve HellScythe

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha and his/her owner

**Black Cat © **Kentaro Yabuki

**Rated :**

**T ** semi **M **(maybe)

**Genre : **

Humor (gak yakin), Drama, Sci-Fi

**Warning :**

Sebelumnya Eve sudah peringatkan kalau ini terinspirasi dari Manga Black Cat, jadi gak usah ngefalem bilang 'Gak kreatif bener jadi orang' dan semacamnya. Eve bukan gak kreatif, cuma takut aja ntar ceritanya discontinued karena keseringan lupa idenya.

Sedikit gore (cuma darah bereceran), OC nyelip entah kapan, bahasa non baku, Typo(s) tanpa disadari, marga chara tidak sama seperti aslinya (misalnya Kagamine Len marganya bukan Kagamine), gak suka langsung out!

**Summary :**

Seorang anak yang berpenampilan urakan dan seakan tidak peduli bahaya yang berprofesi sebagai sweeper ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang gelap dibalik sebuah organisasi. Siapakah dia? RnR if you like...

* * *

Disebuah kota yang tak dikenal (karena Eve males mikir nama kotanya *diinjek readers*), terjadi keributan pinggiran kota yakni kejar-kejaran antara seorang pemuda bertampang preman dengan dua orang bertampang shota *dihajar sang pengejar*. Sang pemuda bertampang preman terlihat panik karena jalan dihadapannya tertutup oleh dinding yang tinggi sementara dikiri dan kanannya terhalang oleh sebuah bangunan.

"Berhenti disana!" teriak pemuda berambut honey-blond yang agak berantakan. Dia mengancungkan pistolnya kearah preman tadi.

"Mau apa kalian?" balas pemuda tadi ketakutan. "Kenapa kalian mengejarku?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" ucap teman pemuda honey-blond tadi yang berambut biru "Jack Frost (namanya terpintas begitu saja, jadi kalau ada yang bernama sama Eve minta maaf) copet spesialis wanita dan orang tua yang beroperasi disekitar sini. Hadiah penangkapan 100.000 yen..." ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjukan sweep list * kepada preman tadi.

"Si-Siapa kalian? Kalian bukan polisi kan?" tanya preman itu sedikit takut.

"Kami? Kami adalah sweeper*," kata pemuda honey-blond tadi.

"Menyerahlah kalau kau tidak ingin merasakan angin menembus tengkorakmu..." kata pemuda honey-blond tadi dengan sopan -?- sambil menempelkan mulut pistolnya ke kening preman tadi.

"Ba-Baik, aku menyerah..." kata preman itu sambil menyerahkan tangannya.

"Bagus! Kali ini kita bisa makan enak!" teriak pemuda honey-blond itu semangat.

"Kenapa kau ini selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil Len? Kau itu sudah 18 tahun!" ucap temannya sambil facepalm.

"Berisik kau BaKaito! Aku sudah bosan makan makanan kaleng... Terlalu banyak memakan makanan seperti itu bisa membuat tubuhku sakit..." ucap pemuda honey-blond yang bernama Len Heartnet tadi kepada temannya, Kaito Vollfied.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil hadiahnya..." kata Kaito sambil menyeret preman tadi. Len yang merasa bosan memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat isi kota tersebut. Setelah cukup lama berkeliling dia merasa lelah, lalu memutuskan untuk tiduran sebentar dikursi taman. Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar bunyi dering hape yang berasal dari Len. Len menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan ogah-ogahan "Apaan sih? Aku masih mengantuk tahu!" ucap Len sebelum sang penelpon ngomong barang satu huruf saja.

"BAKA! Sudah kubilang tunggu ditempat tadi! Kenapa kau malah menghilang? Sekarang kamu ada dimana?" tanya orang diseberang yang ternyata adalah Kaito.

"Dikursi taman dekat tempat tadi, sekitar 800meter..." jawab Len lalu memutuskan telponnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu (Mohon jangan ditiru)

"800 meter dekat? Dia bisa tidak sih memebedakan jauh dan dekat? Dan juga kenapa telponku langsung diputus begitu saja?" umpat Kaito sambil merutuki kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti itu.

**Lunatic Eve HellScythe**

"Baiklah pak, sekarang tanda tangan disini..." ucap seorang perempuan kepada om-om dihadapannya.

"Saya baru 25 tahun! Berapa kali harus kubilang jangan memanggilku pak!" balas om-om tadi *dihajar Kaito* sedikit membentak lalu menandatangani kertas yang diberikan perempuan tadi.

"Maaf om, eh pak, eh dik, eh..." perempuan tadi bingung mau memanggil Kaito seperti apa.

"Terserah kau sajalah mau memanggilku apa..." rutuk Kaito sambil menyerahkan kembali kertas tadi.

"Ini uangnya Vollfied-san..." kata perempuan tadi sambil menyerahkan amplop berisi 100.000 yen.

'Dengan ini ami bisa bertahan hidup untuk 5 hari kedepan...' inner Kaito sambil memasukan uang tadi kekantongnya. Dia langsung keluar dari gedung tadi menuju ketempat Len menunggu.

"Mengambil uang saja lama banget. Aku sudah lapar nih..." kata Len sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah memainkan orkestra tanda minta diisi.

"Iya bawel. Sekarang kita pergi ke cafe disana saja..." kata Kaito lalu menyeret Len ke sebuah cafe.

-Skip-

CrypCafe, sebuah cafe yang sangat terkenal dan nomor satu dikota itu, CrypTown. Dipojokan terlihat dua pemuda yang berpacaran *ditonjok Len dan Kaito* maaf, maksudnya terlihat dua pemuda yang sedang menyantap pesanan mereka.

"Hah..." keluh Kaito sambil melihat beberapa sweep list yang dia jejerkan diatas meja.

"Ng? Adwa apwa?" tanya Len dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum ngomong. Aku sudah berusaha mencari, tapi sisa buronan disini harganya murah semua. Masa paling mahal cuma 25.000 Yen?" ucap Kaito sambil melihat-lihat lagi sweep listnya karena mungkin ada yang terlewat.

"Sudah lah, kita tangkap saja semuanya. Nanti juga kita akan banyak uang," jawab Len enteng. Kaito langsung menjitak Len.

"Itu hanya menghabiskan tenaga kita dasar baka! Dan juga uang kita tidak akan cukup untuk ongkos dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya kalau harus menangkap mereka semua..." kata Kaito sambil memakan es krimnya. "Sepertinya kita salah pergi ke tempat ini, terlalu tenang..."

Tepat 2 detik setelah Kaito mengatakan itu, terdengar suara pistol yang ditembakan diluar cafe tersebut. Bahkan hujan peluru tersebut sampai kedalam cafe sehingga membuat orang-orang yang ada didalam cafe tersebut panik.

"Damai, huh?" tanya Len sambil meminum jus pisangnya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk berkata seperti itu. Kita hentikan keributan itu sekarang juga..." kata Kaito berusaha melompat dari tempat duduknya tapi ditahan oleh Len.

"Kau tenang saja. Nanti mereka sendiri yang akan masuk kesini..." balas Len. Dan ternyata benar, mereka langsung masuk kedalam cafe tersebut.

"Kemari kau tikus! Percuma kau berusaha lari dari kami!" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang berpenampilan mafia. "Menyingkir kalian atau kalian akan kutembak saat ini juga!" teriaknya lagi yang langsung membuat semua pengunjung disana menyingkir.

"Rayne Viper..."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito yang heran dengan ucapan Len.

"Nama tikus itu Rayne Viper. Anggota organisasi Black Bullet yang cukup terkenal dikota ini. Hadiah penangkapannya 2.000.000 Yen..." ucap Len menjawab pertanyaan Kaito.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang itu?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Aku pernah melihat posternya dulu didaftar buronan bernilai tinggi. Kau meragunakan daya ingatku?" tanya Len sambil menujuk-nujuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Segera tangkap orang itu," ucap Kaito sedikit kencang membuat mafia tadi menoleh kearah mereka.

"Siapa kalian yang ribut disana hah?" bentak mafia tadi sambil mengancungkan pistolnya kearah Len dan Kaito.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami..." kata Len yang sudah berada didepan Mafia tadi.

"Ap-" belum sempat mafia tadi berkata, Len dan Kaito sudah kabur sambil membawa tikus tadi. "HEI KALIAN! KEMBALI!" teriak mafia tadi sambil mengejar Len dan Kaito.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin kami mau kembali..." ejek Len sambil terus berlari.

"Si-Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian menolongku?" tanya orang bernama Rayne itu kepada Len dan Kaito.

"Menolong? Kami ini berusaha untuk menangkapmu. Kalau kau terbunuh kami tidak akan mendapatkan uang hadiahnya..." kata Len sambil membawa orang tadi ke sebuah tempat peristirahatan. "Kami adalah sweeper. Apakah kau mau kami bawa ke penjara?" tanya Len kepada orang tadi.

"Ternyata kau benar, dia memang buronan bernilai tinggi," kata Kaito sambil melihat buku yang dia pegang "Rayne Viper, seorang mata-mata organisasi Black Bullet yang kabur sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu. Jadi orang-orang tadi juga anggota organisasi?" tanya Kaito pada Rayne. Rayne hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku lebih memilih dipenjara daripada harus tetap bersama mereka. Sekarang bawalah aku kemanapun kalian mau..." kata Rayne sambil menyerahkan tangannya. Kaito langsung mengeluarkan borgolnya dan langsung memborgol tangan Rayne. "Tapi, sebelumnya bisakah aku minta tolong kalian untuk membawaku ke rumah anakku?" tanya Rayne pada Len dan Kaito.

"Gak menarik. Kukira bakal ada pertempuran seru..." ucap Len kecewa. "Tapi, aku mau menolongmu.." lanjut Len.

"Hei, apa kau yakin?" tanya Kaito pada Len.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula aku sedang bosan. Sekalian kita bisa jalan-jalan..." jawab Len. "Tapi, kenapa paman minta tolong kepada kami?" tanya Len pada Rayne.

"Aku sudah berada di organisasi itu selama 2 tahun. Dan selama itu aku tidak menghubungi keluargaku karena aku takut keluargaku terancam bahaya," jawab Rayne. "Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian mau menolongku. Setelah bertemu dengan anakku, aku akan ikut kalian..." kata Rayne.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian tunggu didepan saja. Aku mau menyewa mobil dulu..." kata Kaito lalu pergi terlebih dahulu. Len dan Rayne menunggu didepan tempat mereka tadi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku..." kata Rayne sambil tersenyum. Tak beberapa lama berselang munculah Kaito yang bersimbah darah diperutnya.

"He-Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rayne khawatir seraya mendekati Kaito, tapi tidak dengan Len. Dia malah berteriak kearah Rayne. "Paman! Menghindar!" "Eh," belum sempat Rayne menoleh, Kaito langsung menembak jantung Rayne. Rayne langsung terkapar tak berdaya ditempat itu.

"Fuh! Ternyata kau memang bodoh..." kata Kaito yang ternyata orang yang sedang menyamar. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi..." kata orang tadi lalu pergi begitu saja. Kemudian munculah Kaito yang asli sambil membawa mobil sewaan.

"Paman!" teriak Len kearah Rayne. Rayne yang sudah kehabisan tenaga langsung mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dompetnya.

"Len! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaito pada Len yang sedang memegang foto yang diberikan Rayne tadi.

"I-Itu adalah... Fo-Foto anak-ku... Be-Berikan itu pada-nya..." ucap Rayne terputus-putus lalu menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Len yang tidak terima langsung mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang sangat kuat.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Len begitu marah..." ucap Kaito lalu menutupi jasad Rayne dengan selimut. Len langsung mengejar orang yang menembak Rayne tadi ke atap sebuah bangunan. Orang tadi yang menyadari kehadiran Len langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Hoh~ Kau mengejarku sampai kesini? Nekat sekali kau..." kata orang tadi sambil membuang puntung rokoknya yang baru saja habis dihisap olehnya.

"Beraninya kau membunuh paman!" bentak Len dengan aura membunuh yang kuat.

"Memangnya kau mau apa hah? Apa kau mau menyusulnya?" teriak orang tadi sambil mengeluarkan kedua pistolnya. Len langsung menunjukan pistolnya yang berornamen hitam berukiran angka XIII di badan pistolnya.

"Pistol berornamen? Itukan milik pembunuh legendaris bernama Blonde Cat?" tanya orang tadi masih tetap mengancungkan pistolnya.

"Ternyata kau tahu tentang dia..." kata Len masih tetap tenang, tapi aura membunuhnya masih tetap sama.

"Tidak ada orang yang berada dijalan kegelapan yang tidak tahu dengan nama itu. Blonde Cat adalah pembunuh legendaris yang paling ditakuti oleh semua orang, terutama oleh pejabat kotor. Tapi beredar kabar kalau dia sudah mati 2 tahun lalu karena berusaha mengkhianati organisasi tempat dia bergabung," jelas orang itu panjang lebar.

"Fuh, kau benar, Blonde Cat sudah mati. Dan sekarang dia menjadi Len Hearnet," kata Len enteng.

"Dasar bocah sok!" teriak orang itu lalu menembak Len dengan brutal. Tapi semua pelurunya berhasil ditahan oleh Len hanya dengan badan pistolnya.

"Ap-Apa?" kata orang itu kaget karena semua peluru yang dia tembakan berhasil ditahan oleh Len.

"Fuh, nyaris! Hades, temanku ini memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku," kata Len sambil mengarahkan pistolnya lalu menembakan dua peluru kearah kedua pistol milik orang tadi masing-masing satu tembakan. Peluru tersebut tepat masuk ke dalam moncong pistolnya yang mengakibatkan pistol tersebut meledak.

"Mustahil!" teriak orang tadi berusaha mundur, namun dia terpojok karena kalau mundur lebih jauh maka dia akan terjatuh.

"Sampaikan salamku pada paman di alam sana ya..." kata Len sambil tersenyum jahat lalu menembak kepala orang tadi. Kaito yang sepertinya sudah bisa membaca kejadian ini hanya diam saja.

-Skip-

Tok! Tok! Tok! "Iya, tunggu sebentar..." teriak seserang dari dalam rumah yang diketuk tadi. "Loh? Tidak ada orang?" tanya orang tadi heran. Saat tidak sengaja dia melihat kebawah, ada foto dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya. "Siapa yang mengirim foto ini?" tanya orang tadi bingung, namun tetap membawa foto itu kedalam.

"Akhirnya usaha kita sia-sia..." kata Kaito sambil mengeluh.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak lihat wajah anak perempuan tadi? Meskipun terlihat bingung tapi dia senang..." kata Len sambil memakan cake pisang yang dia beli sebelum mampir kerumah tadi. "Kau mau?" tanya Len sambil menyodorkan makanannya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau habiskan saja..." jawab Kaito sambil tetap mengemudi. Len melanjutkan melahap makanannya.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Sweeper : **Pemburu hadiah

**Sweep List : **Daftar buruan

**Author corner:**

**Chapter pertama sudah selesai! *tebar-tebar kertas sobekan**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Mungkin terlalu mirip sama aslinya, tapi sudah Eve usahain agar beda meskipun gak terlalu mencolok... T_T**

**Mind to RnR? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan Eve! XD**

**Eve gak nyangka kalau fic Eve dapat respon positif meskipun mengadaptasi dari manga orang lain... *terharu *ditendang**

**Sekarang Eve mau balas review dulu...**

**Adelia-chan : **Salam kenal juga! XD

Sekarang sudah diupdate... :3

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan : **Mau tahu? Rahasia dong! XD

Mungkin akan muncul di chapie ini...

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko : **Tunggu saja nanti... XD

Kan gak seru kalau langsung dikasih tahu semuanya... -_-

**Ok, sekian pojok balas reviewnya. Sekarang disclaimer!**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Blonde Cat © **Lunatic Eve HellScythe

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha and his/her owner

**Black Cat © **Kentaro Yabuki

**Rated :**

**T **semi **M **(maybe)

**Genre :**

Humor (gak yakin), Drama, Sci-Fi

**Warning :**

Sebelumnya Eve sudah peringatkan kalau ini terinspirasi dari Manga Black Cat, jadi gak usah ngefalem bilang 'Gak kreatif bener jadi orang' dan semacamnya. Eve bukan gak kreatif, cuma takut aja ntar ceritanya discontinued karena keseringan lupa idenya. Dan sekali lagi Eve ingatkan, cerita ini tidak sama persis dengan aslinya karena ada bagian yang Eve tambahi atau Eve hilangkan.

Sedikit gore (cuma darah bereceran), OC nyelip entah kapan, bahasa non baku, Typo(s) tanpa disadari, marga chara tidak sama seperti aslinya (misalnya Kagamine Len marganya bukan Kagamine), gak suka langsung out!

**Summary :**

Seorang anak yang berpenampilan urakan dan seakan tidak peduli bahaya yang berprofesi sebagai sweeper ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang gelap dibalik sebuah organisasi. Siapakah dia? RnR if you like.

* * *

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke kota ini..." ucap seorang pria honey-blonde sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Yup! Dia adalah Len Heartnet. Karena pekerjaan mengharuskan mereka berkeliaran dari satu kota ke kota yang lain, wajar kalau mereka sudah lama tidak kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Hei, kita baru saja satu bulan meninggalkan tempat ini. Itu tidak terlalu lama..." ucap Kaito sambil menjitak Len. "Sebaiknya kita ke cafe Dell saja. Aku lapar..." kata Kaito seraya mengelus perutnya yang minta diisi. Len hanya mengangguk. Mereka langsung menuju ke Dell's Cafe, cafe dimana sahabat mereka bekerja disana, bahkan sahabat mereka yang memiliki cafe itu.

-Skip-

"Hm... Hm..." terlihat sang pemilik cafe sedang membersihkan gelas dan piring yang akan digunakan para pelanggan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, "Hei, cafe ini bukan jam delapan pagi..." ucap sang pemilik cafe kepada orang yang datang.

"Satu bulan tidak bertemu kau sudah lupa dengan kami Dell?" tanya Kaito sweatdrop.

"Oh, kukira kalian siapa... Tumben pekerjaan kalian cepat selesai..." kata Dell masih sibuk mengelap gelas dan piringnya. "Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Pisang goreng seperti biasanya!" teriak Len cepat saat Dell menanyakan itu.

"Itu lagi? Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau ingin itu katakan sebelum pulang! Hanya kau yang memesan makanan itu..." keluh Dell pada Len. Len hanya nyengir. "Kalau begitu jus pisang saja..." jawab Len cepat. Kaito hanya mengatakan yang biasa pada Dell, yaitu Pan Cake with Ice Cream. (Eve gak tau ada atau gak pan cake pake es, ini cuma ngarang) Disaat mereka sedang menyantap makanan mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka -Tepatnya didobrak- oleh seorang perempuan.

"He-Hei, bisakah kalian menolongku?" tanya perempuan itu kearah Len dan Kaito.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk..." jawab Len cepat sambil menyeruput jus pisangnya. Kaito dan perempuan itu hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Len.

"Len, kalau terhadap wanita kau tetap dingin seperti ini, kau akan jomblo seumur hidup..." ucap Kaito dengan jiwa -yang dia sebut- gentlemannya "Kau harus-" belum sempat Kaito menyelesaikan ucapannya, Len sudah memotong perkataannya. "Aku sudah mendengar kata-kata bodoh itu sebanyak ratusan kali dari mulutmu! Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya..." kata Len sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Beberapa saat kemudian munculah empat orang diluar cafe tersebut.

"Hei kau wanita, lekas keluar dari sana! Atau tempat ini akan kamu rusak!" teriak salah satu dari keempat orang itu. Len yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri seraya menuju keluar. "Dell, bolehkah aku membereskan mereka? Saat itu kau buatkan aku jus pisang lagi..."

"Boleh saja, tapi aku tidak ingin ada mayat didepan cafeku ini..." kata Dell yang sedang memotong pisang menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu," jawab Len lalu dia langsung lompat keluar cafe.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu baka..." ucap Dell sambil sweatdrop.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia menyerang mereka sendirian?" tanya wanita tadi sepertinya khawatir. Kaito hanya bilang jangan khawatir karena Len sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

Sementara itu diluar cafe, Len melihat keempat orang tadi membawa senjata berniat menghajar perempuan tadi.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau teman wanita tadi?" tanya salah satu dari keempat orang tadi yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

"Teman? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama perempuan itu... Lalu, siapa kalian?" tanya Len balik.

"Kami adalah anggota Red Wolf, geng terkuat dikota ini..." kata orang tadi. Len hanya bengong. "Red Wolf? Nama konyol apa itu? Aku tidak pernah dengar..." jawab Len enteng, tapi orang tadi semakin marah. Mereka langsung menyerang Len. Tetapi Len yang bertubuh kecil dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Dia langsung melancarkan serangan balik kepada mereka sehingga mereka semua tersungkur akibat serangan Len.

'Hebat! Ternyata dia memang asli...' inner perempuan tadi saat melihat aksi Len. Kaito yang sejak awal merasa curiga langsung bertanya pada perempuan itu.

"Hei, kenapa mereka berniat menyerangmu?" tanya Kaito pada perempuan itu.

"Mungkin karena aku menarik, jadi mereka mengejarku..." jawab perempuan itu. Kaito langsung menyibakan jaket yang dikenakan perempuan itu, dan dia menemukan...

"Kalau memang benar mereka mengejarmu karena keinginan mereka sendiri, kenapa tidak kau serang dengan pistol yang kau sembunyikan ini?" tanya Kaito lagi. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum. "Bagian kanan terlalu menonjol jika dibandingkan dengan yang kiri. Sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan..."

"Fu fu... Hebat juga kau bisa mengetahuinya. Benar, aku membayar mereka agar mereka mau menuruti perkataanku. Aku membutuhkan jasa mereka untuk mengetahui apakah anak itu Blonde Cat yang asli..." ucap perempuan itu sambil membetulkan jaketnya yang agak berantakan. Sementara berandalan yang berada diluar tadi langsung kabur.

'Dia mengetahui tentang Len?' "Si-Siapa kau ini?" tanya Kaito pada perempuan itu.

"Namaku Luka Walker, seorang perampok bayaran," jawab perempuan itu.

"Aku pernah dengar, Luka Walker. Seorang perampok bayaran yang sering dimintai tolong oleh pemerintah atau organisasi rahasia untuk menyelidiki atau mengambil rahasia milik lawan mereka, tentunya dengan biaya yang sangat mahal..." jawab Len setelah dia masuk kembali ke dalam cafe.

"Itu benar. Dan aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian..." kata Luka.

"Kau tahu? Kami ini sweeper, dan kau perampok, sudah jelas kami ini adalah lawanmu kan?" tanya Kaito diikuti oleh anggukan Len.

"Benar! Kalau kami menyerahkanmu, bayarannya akan sangat mahal kan?" lanjut Len.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi jika aku tertangkap, maka pemerintah sama saja menjebak diri mereka sendiri, karena aku juga akan membawa mereka kepenjara. Jadi mereka pasti akan melepaskanku. Fufufufu..." kata Luka sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar perempuan licik! Lalu, kau ingin minta tolong apa? Kalau mencuri kami tidak bisa membantumu..." tanya Len.

"Tenang saja, kalian hanya perlu menolongku menyusup ketempat mereka. Setelah itu kita lakukan tugas kita masing-masing..." kata Luka sambil mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen. "Kau pernah dengar nama Kenn Black kan?" tanya Luka sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu nama itu. Dia adalah boss organisasi pengedar narkoba terbesar di kota sebelah. Jangankan untuk menangkapnya, menemuinya saja sudah sulit. Dan dia dihargai 50.000.000 yen jika berhasil menangkapnya hidup-hidup," jelas Kaito. Luka hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ini penjelasannya akan mudah! Kalian bisa menangkap orang itu, sementara aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku sendiri," ucap Luka lagi. "Dan aku melakukan ini atas kemauanku sendiri, bukan karena dibayar oleh orang lain. Kalau begitu, aku tunggu dipelabuhan kota sebelah dua hari lagi," kata Luka lagi lalu dia pergi.

"Hei, memang tidak apa-apa membantu perempuan itu?" tanya Kaito pada Len.

"Sudahlah... Kalau kita berhasil menangkap Kenn, semua hutang kita akan lunas kan?" ucap Len enteng. Kaito hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan ucapan Len.

-2 days later-

Saat ini Len dan Kaito sudah menginjakan kakinya di pelabuhan New Park. New Park adalah sebuah kota kecil yang lumayan nyaman dengan jumlah penduduk sekitar 4000 jiwa. Len dan Kaito langsung menuju pintu keluar, tempat dimana mereka janjian dengan Luka.

"Kalian lama banget. Aku sudah lelah menunggu disini..." keluh Luka pada Len dan Kaito.

"Kau kira kami tidak lelah menempuh perjalanan selama 3 jam dengan kapal tua itu? Kalau tahu seperti ini aku sudah menyewa mobil kemarin..." keluh Kaito sambil mengipasi tubuhnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita makan dulu. Kalian pasti lapar kan? Tenang saja, aku yang bayar..." ucap Luka sambil menuju keluar pelabuhan. Len dan Kaito hanya mengikuti kemana Luka pergi.

-Skip-

Terlihat Kaito sedang sendirian dimeja makan cafe terbuka tempat mereka makan. Munculah Luka yang sepertinya baru saja kembali kekamar kecil. "Lho? Kemana Len?" tanya Luka kepada Kaito. "Dia pergi ketempat Kenn..." jawab Kaito enteng. Luka yang mendengar itu langsung kaget.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku kan baru mengatakan rumah tempat dia tinggal!" teriak Luka panik.

"Itu saja sudah cukup bagi kami untuk menangkap Kenn..." ucap Kaito masih menyendoki es kedalam mulutnya. "Lagipula kami tidak suka diatur-atur. Kami punya cara kami sendiri..."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kita membuat tim? Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia! Saat ini dia sedang membuat senjata bio- ups!" refleks Luka langsung menutup mulutnya karena dia hampir saja membocorkan apa yang dia cari.

"Senjata bio apa? Kau bilang kita tim, kenapa kau merahasiakannya?" merasa percuma saja disembunyikan, Luka langsung memberitahukan tujuannya kepada Kaito.

Sementara itu, Len yang sudah sampai dikediaman Kenn langsung melihat-lihat sekeliling hingga sampailah dia disuatu tempat.

"Rumahnya besar juga. Aku heran, kenapa orang kaya selalu menunjukan kekayaan mereka dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Len pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu melihat kepuncak dinding yang tinggi. "Hanya tempat ini yang aman dari kamera pengawas. 5 meter ya, lumayan tinggi juga..." ucap Len. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, dan... "Luas juga halaman rumahnya... Sekarang, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Len lagi pada dirinya sendiri lalu dia mulai menyusup kehalaman rumah Kenn.

Sementara itu, ditempat Kaito dan Luka, mereka sedang membicarakan rahasia yang sejak dua hari lalu disembunyikan oleh Luka.

"Apa hal itu benar-benar bisa dilakukan?" tanya Kaito lagi untuk memastikannya.

"Di jaman sekarang ini hampir tidak ada hal yang mustahil. Dengan kekuatan Nano Machine, mereka bisa membuatnya..." jelas Luka meyakinkan. "Nano Machine adalah alat yang digunakan untuk mengubah sususan sel pada tubuh seseorang, sehingga mengakibatkan perubahan pada tubuh orang tersebut. Dalam kasus ini, mereka mencoba untuk menggunakan manusia sebagai senjata mereka..."

"Ini benar-benar gawat! Len tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini..." teriak Kaito panik sehingga beberapa orang disekeliling mereka melihat kearah Kaito.

"Jangan keras-keras baka! Aku tadi juga sudah bilang kalian terlalu gegabah..."

"Semoga saja dia selamat..."

Kita kembali ke tempat Len. Dia saat ini sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Sepertinya dia sedang mengawasi seseorang bertubuh lumayan besar -kesamping- dan membawa seorang anak kecil.

"Akhirnya kutemukan kau Kenn! Tapi, siapa anak perempuan itu? Luka tidak bilang kalau dia punya anak..." ucap Len dengan suara yang kecil supaya tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "Manis juga..." lanjut Len.

"Baiklah, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan kan Eve?" tanya Kenn pada anak kecil disampingnya itu.

"Aku dengar oji-san," jawab Eve.

"Polisi dan Sweeper itu musuh. Lalu anggap saja orang didepanmu ini polisi..." ucap Kenn sambil menunjuk seorang anak buahnya yang diketahui mencoba mengambil rahasia penelitian milik Kenn. "Kau suka permainan setan-setanan kan? Dan kau adalah setannya..." lanjut Kenn lagi. Sementara orang yang dijadikan target tadi sudah berkeringat dingin tanda dia sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Aku... Adalah... Setan..." ujar Eve datar. Dia mengubah tangannya menjadi semacam pedang dan menuju ke orang tadi.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Kenn-sama... A-Aku tidak sengaja masuk ke tempat penelitian itu..." jawab orang itu gugup.

"Serang dia!" teriak Kenn. Anak buah yang berada disebelah kiri dan kanannya segera melindungi tubuh Kenn dengan payung agar darah tidak terciprat kearah tubuhnya. "Bagus Eve..." pujinya setelah dia melihat hasil kerja Eve.

"Apa itu?" secara tidak sadar Len sedikit berteriak, sehingga orang-orang disana menyadari keberadaan Len.

"SIAPA DISANA?" teriak salah satu anak buah Ken. Len langsung menampakan dirinya.

"Kalau sudah ketahuan ya, apa boleh buat. Aku sweeper, kesini untuk menangkapmu Kenn Black!" teriak Len masih ditempatnya bersembunyi tadi.

"Huh? Sweeper anak-anak. Eve, bunuh dia!" perintah Kenn. Eve langsung mengubah tanganya lagi lalu mengejar Len. Len yang merasa terancam langsung melompat kebelakang, tepatnya diatas pagar tinggi tadi.

"Ti-Tinggi sekali..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bunuh dia!" teriak Kenn. 'Tanda tadi itu? Apa benar dia si nomor XIII itu?' inner Kenn. Saat dia melihat sekeliling, Eve sudah menghilang. "Hei, kemana Eve pergi?"

"Dia mengejar penyusup tadi, Kenn-sama... Mungkin mereka sudah ada diluar..." jelas salah satu anak buahnya yang bernama Freed. "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Siapkan mobil. Kita kejar Eve! Bahaya kalau dia terlalu lama berada diluar..." perintah Kenn pada Freed.

-Skip-

Kaito dan Luka saat ini sudah selesai menyusun rencana. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu Len kembali dari sarang Kenn.

"Bocah kuning itu kemana sih? Padahal kita harus bergerak sekarang..." keluh Kaito sambil melihat jam. "Aku akan mencarinya..." lanjut Kaito lalu meninggalkan Luka yang masih sibuk makan.

Saat Kaito sedang dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Dengan cepat dia langsung mengankat telponnya. "Halo?" ucap Kaito sesaat segera dia menjawab telpon tersebut.

"Hei Kaito, bagaimana keadaan disana?" teriak orang diseberang telpon yang ternyata Len. Langsung saja Kaito marah-marah pada Len.

"Baka! Kenapa baru menelponku sekarang? Kau sedang dalam bahaya tahu!" teriak Kaito tanpa memperdulikan situasi. "Segera keluar dari tempat itu!"

"Sst! Jangan terlalu keras! Aku sedang bersembunyi didalam rumahnya..." balas Len dengan suara kecil.

"Ditempat itu dia sedang melakukan penelitian untuk mengubah manusia menjadi mesin pembunuh! Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sana!" ucap Kaito lagi dengan suara yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

"Mesin pembunuh bertubuh manusia? Sepertinya dia sudah membuat mesin pembunuh yang cantik..." jawab Len lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito karena dia tidak mengerti.

-Dok Dok Dok- "Hei! Siapa didalam sana? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" teriak seseorang diluar tempat Len bersembunyi. Orang tersebut memegang perutnya. Sepertinya dia sakit perut.

"Hei, kau bersembunyi dimana sih?" tanya Kaito pada Len.

"Nanti aku beritahu. Sekarang aku harus kabur!" -pip- Len memutuskan telponnya, lalu langsung mendobrak keluar dari wc tempat dia tadi bersembunyi.

"He-Hei! I-Itu penyusupnya! Pa-Panggilan ke-kepada semua u-unit! Pe-Penyusupnya a-ada di ko-koridor li-lima!" teriak orang itu melalui interphone, lalu langsung ngacir ke wc untuk menuntaskan panggilan alam yang dia terima.

Sementara itu, ditempat Kaito sekarang.

"Hei anak kecil, kalau jalan lihat-lihat..." teriak seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan nada sombong kepada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri didepannya. "Kau harus membayar ganti rugi!"

"Aku... Adalah... Setan..." kata anak itu. Tangannya terlihat akan berubah, namun diurungkannya karena Kaito segera datang.

"Mau apa kau hah?" tanya orang itu pada Kaito.

"Kau mau bayaran? Aku hanya punya timah panas. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Kaito sopan sambil menodongkan pistolnya kepelipis orang itu. Orang itu langsung kabur sambil meminta maaf. "Hei nak, kau sendirian? Dimana orang tuamu..."

"Aku... Adalah... Setan..." jawab anak itu.

'Lagi-lagi dia ngomong begini...' inner Kaito sweatdrop. "Kau sedang main setan-setanan dengan temanmu? Rumahmu ada dimana?" tanya Kaito lagi. Anak itu -Sebut saja Eve, capek ngetik anak itu terus- langsung menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

"Tidak tahu..." jawab anak itu singkat.

"Sepertinya kau tersesat. Ayo paman temani kau menemukan rumahmu..." kata Kaito lalu dia menggandeng tangan Eve.

Kembali lagi ke rumah Kenn. Para penjaga yang melihat Len tertangkap langsung berkumpul ke tempat dimana Len disekap.

"Dimana kalian temukan dia? Siapa yang menemukannya?" tanya Freed pada para penjaga. Salah satu penjaga berambut cepak langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Saya menemukannya tertidur didalam guci besar. Saya akan langsung menghubungi Kenn-sama..." kata orang itu lalu dia menuju keluar ruangan.

"Kalian yang membuatnya tertidur?" tanya Freed lagi.

"Tidak. Saat ditemukan dia sudah tertidur," jawab salah satu penjaga. Freed langsung menjambak rambut Len. Dan hasilnya...

"Di-Dia kan salah satu penjaga! Berarti yang tadi itu..."

Sementara para penjaga bingung, diluar rumah itu Len langsung membuka penyamarannya. "Ternyata penemuan Kaito berguna juga. Untung saja aku membawanya. Aku akan segera pulang..." ujar Len pada dirinya sendiri lalu dia pergi menjauh dari rumah itu.

Di taman, terlihat Kaito dan Eve sedang duduk dikursi taman. Kaito memberikan es krim rasa vanila pada Eve.

"Ini apa?" tanya Eve pada Kaito. Kaito hanya cengok mendengar pertanyaan Eve.

"Itu adalah es krim. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada anak seumuranmu yang belum makan es krim..." kata Kaito pada Eve. Eve langsung saja memakan es krim itu. "Kau tidak pernah keluar rumah ya?"

"Ojii-san melarangku untuk keluar rumah. Katanya diluar rumah banyak musuh..." jawab Eve. Lalu dia melanjutkan makan es krimnya. Tanpa Kaito sadari, gelang yang dipakai Eve mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya yang ternyata gelang itu dipasangi alat pemancar.

"Kenn-sama, saya berhasil menemukan sinyal dari alat pemancar Eve! Dia ada disekitar taman!" jawab anak buah Kenn yang saat itu sedang membawa mobilnya.

"Anak itu perginya jauh juga. Cepat temukan dia!" perintah Kenn pada sang supir. Sang supir langsung tancap gas agar mereka bisa segera menemukan Eve.

Saat Kaito dan Eve sedang jalan-jalan, mereka secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mobil Kenn. Saat itu Kaito belum menyadarinya sampai Kenn turun dari mobilnya. 'Ke-Kenn Black! Kebetulan sekali...' inner Kaito lalu dia langsung menarik pistol dari balik jasnya. "Berhenti disana, Kenn Black! Aku sweeper!" teriak Kaito. Eve yang mendengar itu kaget karena selama ini dia bersama orang yang dianggap musuh olehnya.

"Eve, bunuh dia!" perintah Kenn pada Eve. Eve langsung mengubah tangannya menjadi senjata dan langsung menyerang Kaito.

"Ap-" -jleeb-

-Few Hours Later-

"Ugh..." keluh Kaito yang saat itu terbaring. Dia sudah kembali kekamar sewaan mereka. Dia langsung melihat sekeliling lalu melihat Len dan Luka yang sedang merawat Luka nya.

"Kau menyuruhku berhati-hati tapi kau sendir ceroboh. Dasar baKaito!" umpat Len tanpa memikirkan keadaan Kaito yang saat ini sedang sekarat.

"Len, pikirkan temanmu, jangan seperti itu!" ucap Luka sambil membereskan peralatan yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengobati Kaito.

"Aku tidak menyangka... Kalau anak itu... Senjata yang dibuat... Oleh Kenn... Ugh..." kata Kaito sambil menahan sakit. Eve menusuk perutnya, tapi tidak mengenai bagian vital. 'Sepertinya dia berusaha tidak mengenai bagian vital, karena saat itu dia seperti menangis...' inner Kaito mengingat saat-saat terakhir Eve menusuk perutnya.

"Kalau begini, biar kami berdua yang menyusup kesana. Kau istirahat saja..." jelas Len. Tentu saja Kaito tidak terima.

"Kalau hanya luka sekecil ini aku masih bisa pergi kesana! Lagipula, ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada Eve!" jawab Kaito mantap. Len yang mendengar itu langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya, meletakan telapak tangannya diatas meja lalu memberikan pistolnya pada Kaito. "Kenapa kau memberikan Hades padaku?" tanya Kaito.

"Ayo kita lakukan semacam permainan! Kalau kau berani menembak tanganku dengan pistol itu, kau akan kuajak!" jawab Len. Dari raut mukanya dia tidak akut sama sekali, berbeda dengan dua orang sisanya.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Orang yang tidak bisa membuat keputusan yang cepat tidak bisa kuajak karena hanya akan menghambat..." jawab Len lagi. Kaito langsung saja mengarahkan Hades ke punggung tangan Len.

'Kalau Len yang menyiapkan ini, dia pasti hanya main-main...' inner Kaito. Dia menarik pelatuknya dan...

-Dor- "EH?" teriak Kaito dan Luka karena ternyata Hades terisi peluru. Tapi anehnya punggung tangan Len hanya terluka bakar.

"Fuh! Untung saja aku hanya memasukan peluru kosong. Kalau tidak, tanganku sudah berlubang..." kata Len sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Panas juga,"

"Beraninya kau main-main denganku!" teriak Kaito. Kalau saja Len bukan temannya, mungkin saat ini sudah dibunuh.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang!" teriak Len. Mereka segera bersiap-siap.

-12 A.M at Kenn Mansion-

"Kau yakin mau menggunkan itu?" tanya Kaito pada Len.

"Tentu saja! Dengan ini kita bisa masuk dengan mudah..." jawab Len. Dia langsung melemparkan granat kearah pintu depan rumah Kenn.

-BLAAM- "SUARA APA ITU?" teriak para penjaga yang berjaga dipintu depan. Mereka langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka untuk menembak Kaito dan Len.

"Kembang api itu lebih seru kalau ukurannya besar kan?" ucap Len lalu dia menembak kaki para penjaga. "Jangan sampai ada yang terbunuh atau bayaran kita akan berkurang!" jelas Len pada Kaito. Kaito langsung berkeliling untuk mencari Eve. "Jangan lupa belikan 10 botol susu nanti!" teriak Len lagi. "Terlalu banyak! 3 saja," jawab Kaito sebelum dia menghilang dibelokan.

Sementara di sisi lain rumah tersebut, Luka sudah bersiap untuk menyusup.

"Saat ini para penjaga pasti lebih terfokus pada Kaito dan Len. Mereka benar-benar nekat, menyusup dengan cara seperti itu..." kata Luka pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memanjat ke lantai dua melalui balkon yang ada dihadapannya. Dia segera berlari kearah laboraturium. Dia sudah menghapal susunan rumah ini sebelumnya dari data yang dia dapatan yang diberikan oleh temannya. "Kunci ini harus berhasil! Aku sudah mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membuat duplikatnya!" kata Luka lagi. Dia segera membuka pintu laboraturiumnya, dan menemukan makhluk aneh didalamnya. "A-Apa ini?"

Sementara Len bertarung dengan para penjaga, Kenn saat ini sedang berbicara pada Eve.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya? Kau tahu kan kalau sweeper itu musuh kita?" tanya Kenn pada Eve. Eve hanya mengeluarkan air matanya. Kenn yang melihat itu langsung menampar Eve. 'Apa dia sudah menyadari kalau dia hanyalah mesin pembunuh?' inner Kenn. Dia langsung memanggil Freed. "Freed, siapkan N.S. Sudah saatnya kita mencobanya..." perintah Kenn pada Freed.

Saat ini Len tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya karena banyaknya peluru yang ditembakan oleh para penjaga.

"Sial, kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa inderaku yang waktu itu muncul..." kata Len pada dirinya sendiri. "Tunggu! Indera... Waktu itu..." tiba-tiba tidak terjadi pergerakan apa-apa ditempat Len. Para penjaga berjaga-jaga antisipasi kalau Len tiba-tiba menyerang. Tapi, yang terjadi mereka malah tidak bisa bergerak.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tepat setelah mereka mengatakan itu, Len muncul dengan aura yang sangat gelap.

"Biarkan aku menuju ke tempat Kenn..." kata Len pada para penjaga. Dengan santai dia melewati satu persatu dari mereka tanpa rasa khawatir kalau mereka menyerang. Para penjaga tersebut seperti patung yang dipajang dikoridor.

Dihalaman belakang, Kaito berhasil menemui Eve yang saat itu sedang bersama Kenn.

"Aku salut kau bisa sampai kesini sweeper... Tapi kau akan tamat!" kata Kenn sambil menunjukan alat suntikan yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Itu adalah obat N.S. Dengan obat itu, Eve akan kehilangan pikirannya sebagai manusia, dan hanya memikirkan tentang membunuh. Selain itu dia juga akan bertambah kuat..." jawab Freed.

"Hentikan! Eve, apa kau tidak ingin bebas?" tanya Kaito pada Eve. Eve hanya bingung dengan ucapan Kaito.

"Bebas itu apa? Apa itu berarti aku tidak perlu membunuh orang dan bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau?" tanya Eve. Kaito hanya mengganguk. "Kalau begitu, aku memilih bebas..." jawab Eve tegas. Kenn yang marah karena mendengar itu bersiap untuk menyuntikan obat itu. Tapi, tepat sebelum jarumnya menempel di kulit Eve, Len yang datang langsung menembak hancur alat suntikan tersebut. "KYAA!"

"Len!" ucap Kaito saat menyadari Len sudah ada disampingnya. Mereka langsung menyergap Kenn sementara Kaito langsung mengamankan Eve.

"Fuh! Meskipun kau menangkapku, tapi dia tidak akan membiarkanmu..." kata Kenn.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Len pada Kenn.

"Kau pernah menjadi partner dengannya kan? Oliver Diskenth..." jawab Kenn. Len yang mendengar itu langsung menodongkan pistolnya kearah Kenn.

"DIMANA DIA SEKARANG!?" tanya Len sambil teriak.

"A-Aku tidak tahu! Tadi siang setelah menemuiku, dia tidak memberikan kabar lagi!" jawab Kenn. Len langsung menarik pelatuknya bersiap menembak Kenn. "Len, hentikan!" teriak Kaito berusaha menghentikan Len. Len lansung menembakan peluru disekitar kepala Kenn. Tiba-tiba, terdengar ledakan besar dari arah laboraturium.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kenn. Luka langsung muncul dari arah ledakan.

"Aku menghancurkan laboraturiummu. Penelitianmu ternyata terlalu berbahaya, karena itu aku memusnahkannya..." jawab Luka. Lalu dia menuju ke tempat Kaito dan Len.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kalau kita menyerahkan dia pada polisi, pasti Eve akan dibawa juga kan?" tanya Kaito pada Len.

"Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, polisi pasti akan kemari. Kita tinggalkan pun tidak apa-apa. Memang kita tidak akan mendapatkan uangnya, toh aku sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan sia-sia..." jawab Len. Mereka langsung pergi sambil membawa Eve menjauh dari sana.

-7 A.M at Cafe-

"Oujo-sama*, kau cantik juga kalau memakai pakaian ini..." puji Len pada Eve.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?" tanya Kaito pada Luka.

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia? Aku mengambil uang yang ada disana sebelum meledakan laboraturiumnya..." jawab Luka sambil mengeluarkan uang yang dia sembunyikan di -ehem-branya-ehem-. Kaito hanya sweatdrop.

Sementara itu, di kantor polisi, empat polisi melakukan pengawalan untuk mengamankan Kenn. Tiba-tiba, keempat polisi itu mengeluarkan pistol mereka. Mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka, seolah mereka adalah boneka yang dikendalikan. Mereka lalu menembak mati Kenn.

"Maaf Kenn-san, kau sudah tidak diperlukan lagi!" ujar seseorang yang berada diatas gedung polisi. Dia lalu langsung pergi dari sana.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Ojou-sama** **:** Tuan Putri (Panggilan Len dan Kaito kepada Eve)

**Author Corner:**

**Apa chapter kali ini kepanjangan?**

**Seharusnya ini jatah 2 chapter, tapi Eve bingung mau dipotong dimana, jadinya digabung aja... DX**

**Oh ya, yang menjadi Eve disana itu bukan Eve (author) dan juga bukan Eve yang asli, melainkan Eve OC author (gak kreatif banget). Nama lengkapnya Lunatic Eve. XD**

**Jangan lupa untuk RnR, please? :3**


End file.
